


Smile for the camera

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec taking photos together, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus are on a date in Tokyo and see a photo booth. Magnus is beyond excited to take some pictures with his boyfriend, while Alec opposes to the idea at first, however has a change of his heart when he sees how much that means to his boyfriend.





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that there were a lot of fics written about this already. But, once those new photos came out today, I just couldn't hold back... I was inspired to write this :) Besides, I wanted to write something more happier and fluffy!
> 
> I hope you're going to like this.
> 
> (This was literally written in only an hour, so please bear with me lol)

''Come on, darling, it'll be fun,'' said Magnus, holding Alec by his hand and was dragging his boyfriend towards the photo booth. The two of them were in the middle of the date in Tokyo and Magnus wanted to spice things up by taking a few photos with Alec. He wanted to have a picture of him and it was kind of depressing that he still didn't have that despite them dating for a couple of months already. Alec, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on that idea. He found the photo booths to be too... tacky and he wrinkled his nose when Magnus suggested that idea.

“A photo booth, Magnus?” asked Alec and stopped walking, narrowing his eyes when he watched a young couple getting into it, the girl giggling as she pulled her boyfriend inside, who looked miserable and Alec couldn’t help but to feel for the guy. He then gave Magnus a look and rolled his eyes when Magnus kept looking at the photo booth, his eyes literally shining and he couldn’t help but to chuckle when he saw that.

“What’s wrong with photo booths?” asked Magnus as he turned around and frowned when he saw that Alec didn’t really look excited as he did. “Come on, don’t be such a buzzkill, Alexander,” scolded him the warlock and started dragging him closer to the photo booth. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see,” he then added and Alec just decided to follow him with a low sigh, making the older one roll his eyes as well and he then pressed his lips together as he turned around again. “What?” he then asked when he saw that Alec still didn’t look excited about taking pictures together.

“I don’t know,” said Alec and shrugged. “Aren’t photo booths a bit… silly? And childish?” stammered the Shadowhunter and Magnus rolled his eyes again.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Magnus and almost started laughing when he heard Alec say that. “Sure, they can be a bit silly, but they are loads of fun too,” he said and then chuckled when he saw that Alec started thinking about it seriously.

A furrow formed between Alec’s eyebrows and he started weighting pros and cons of getting into that photo booth. He had never actually been in a photo booth, but because Jace told him that they were stupid, he actually believed that. However, that thought was eliminated as soon as the young couple stepped out and both of them were wearing huge grins on their faces, even the guy who didn’t look excited before. The pros were finally having a picture of him and Magnus together. Another good thing was that he would make Magnus happy with agreeing to go with it. That was one of the main things that made Alec slowly change his mind. Plus, trying something new once in a while couldn’t hurt.

“Fine, you’ve changed my mind,” said Alec and his heart skipped a beat when a huge smile spread across Magnus’ face, melting his heart at the process. “Let’s take some pictures together,” he then added and allowed Magnus to take his hand back into his and allowed himself to be pulled into the direction of the booth.

“You’re not going to regret it, I promise,” said Magnus with a grin, happy that Alec finally agreed to come along with him.

Alec was the first one who had gotten inside and his smile grew when Magnus sat there besides him. Since it was Alec’s first time, he allowed Magnus to do everything that was needed for the ‘photo shoot’ to begin and after Magnus slipped two coins into the slit, he leaned back to Alec, who was in a whole lot better mood and he could feel his excitement rising when Magnus looked back at him. As soon as Magnus put the coins inside, the small screen in front of them turned on and Alec made a face when he saw himself, quickly fixing his hair and Magnus just laughed along, but made sure that he looked good as well before they would take pictures together.

“So, how does this work?” asked Alec, feeling as if he was the most stupid person in the world. “I, uh, I mean what should I do?” he then asked and Magnus just grinned.

“Just sit there and look pretty,” said Magnus softly and earned a playful smack against his shoulder from the younger one. “Once I’ll press onto this,” said Magnus and pointed to the screen, where were some Japanese words written and Alec nodded, narrowing his eyes. “We’ll have a few seconds to make a pose and then the machine will take a picture of us,” said the warlock and chuckled when he saw that Alec was again looking himself in the screen. “Think you can keep up, Shadowhunter?” teased Magnus and Alec just rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“I’ll manage, thanks for your concern,” said Alec, but then cracked a smile when Magnus leaned back and pressed a peck against those pouty lips.

“Ready?” asked Magnus and Alec just nodded. The older one then tapped onto the screen, the machine telling them in Japanese to get ready and strike a pose. Magnus leaned forward against the camera a bit and smiled when he felt Alec placing his arm onto his back, leaning against him as well. Magnus smile grew when he saw how big Alec’s smile was in the screen and after holding that pose for a few more seconds, their first photo was taken.

Alec at first felt a bit silly for holding the same pose for such a long time, but the happiness on Magnus’ face wiped all of those useless worries away and he was soon ready to take a few more pictures. “That was fun,” blurted out Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“It sure was,” said Magnus and sighed happily. “Three more to go,” he announced. “Ready?” he asked and after Alec nodded, he tapped onto the screen again and leaned back a little bit. As the machine was counting down the numbers, Magnus placed his hands up in his lap, looking towards the camera. He had a plan to do a silly pose, but when he saw that Alec was staring down at his face with the most adorable smile on his face, he didn’t move and just stared back at his own reflection on the screen. Alec knew that he should do something more special, but after his eyes stopped on Magnus’ face, he couldn’t look away and a huge grin spread across his face.

Their third picture was a bit more casual as Alec brought his face closer to Magnus’, both of them smiling wide as the camera took the picture. When the time for the last one came, Magnus told Alec to turn onto his side a bit. Alec gave him an odd look, but did as he was told to do and his face beamed with joy when he felt Magnus’ arms being wrapped around him and he just relaxed in the warlock’s arms and waited for the picture to be taken. They stayed in that position a few extra seconds and then Magnus reminded that it was probably the time to get out and see the pictures. Before they were printed, Magnus made sure that they were going to be two copies, one for him and one for Alec.

After that, the two of them got out of the photo booth and Alec’s face lit up with happiness when he saw the four photos, his face heating up when he saw that there was a copy for him as well. “Here you go, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend as the other took the photo and carefully saved it in his pocket, making sure not to wrinkle it.

“Thank you,” said Alec and his heart jumped when Magnus took his hand into his own.

“So, where off to now, Alexander?” asked Magnus. “You can pick whatever you want,” he then added and smiled when he saw that Alec was thinking.

Alec remembered walking past a shop in which a woman was selling _Omamori_ charms, telling him in her broken English that they were bringing people luck and protection. He wasn’t sure of buying it before, but he was now very sure of getting one for Magnus, so he decided to go buy it while he was still courageous enough. “Do you think you could wait for me at the café that we had coffee before?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a strange look.

“Oh? Where are you gonna go?”

“I, um…” stammered Alec. “It’s a surprise, okay? Do you think you could wait for me there, please? I’ll be back soon,” he then added and Magnus hummed.

“A surprise, hmm?” asked Magnus and nodded, because he loved surprises. “Okay, very well then. I’ll go to that café. It better be worth it,” said Magnus with a grin and Alec nodded, promising him that it was, his heart ready to jump out of his chest as he turned around and literally ran to that store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
